


Lost

by sinushca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cave, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Lance's pick up lines, M/M, Romantic Comedy, brickering, on a mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinushca/pseuds/sinushca
Summary: Lance and Keith are paired for a new mission and unfortunately they ended up being lost in a cave. While they try to find their way back to their Lions some things are happening which one of them were prepared for.Oh, no...





	Lost

“I  have to make you mine,” said Lance. “I want you in my arms.” In the middle of the night the brunet was walking around restlessly in one of the big balconies the castle offered. He was trying to find words to express his feelings.

Which was pretty hard for Lance.

So far he only knew how to use pick-up lines – the best one at that he admit – but since his feelings grew and Lance wanted more, it got a serious problem. He wanted to give his best – which he already was – but a side that was much better, more suited and...

Lance ruffled his hair and sighed desperately. Plainly said, he was scared of his love’s reply. His head tilted back and a beautiful view of the night sky greeted him. Lots of stars, bright stars, glinted decoratively at the sky. Something he rarely saw or appreciated on earth. “Baby, wanna hop on my Lion and ride a tour around the planet?” He said as he wiggled his eyebrow at no-one. Too bad, though. He would have sworn his expression just now was a killer – right to the heart.

Who was he kidding, this was pathetic.

_Next day_

“Listen, Paladins. According to Coran’s analysis Zarkon’s flight had been sighted on three planets close to the one we are currently residing at. We fear they are planning their next move. What we need to do now is to split and take a better view at what they truly plan on these planets.”

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. “I guess that’s the easiest way,” Shiro said. “But we need to be careful. I advice we stay in the dark and inspect their situation and return once we gathered enough information.”

“So are we gonna,” Lance started. He placed his hands to right side, formed something similar to a ball and thrust it in front of him. “Rasengan! Haaah!” Proud of himself he dusted himself off and corrected his jacket. “So we gonna ninja around? I’m in.”

“What was this about ‘ _raise gain_ ’?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Shiro shook his head but a soft smile was on his lips. Lance and his nonsense. "This mission is important but most importantly is it for us to stay uninjured. We can’t risk one of us getting captured, understood?” Shiro emphasised again, getting their attention back to the task at hand.

“Who’s teaming up with who?” Pidge asked the most important question.

Shiro and Allura exchanged gazes and with Coran simply shrugging, the decision not being made by him, the leader turned to his team members. “Keith with Lance, Hunk with Pidge and I go alone. Come back once you found enough information. Like I said, don’t get caught.”

“Alright!” The paladins said in unison.

“Let’s move out now!”

_Lance in his blue Lion_

“Keith, can you hear me?” It was great enough to be paired with his love but at this moment, he wanted to hear Keith’s voice and see his face again. But as thoughts sometimes randomly popped up, this one lead him back to the one certain flashback.

_Flashback_

Lance snuck into Keith’s room one afternoon and looked around, imagining where Keith would have stood, sat and what he might have touched. “I wonder how you sleep... Sleep in my arms.” His hand ran over Keith’s pillow and soon he laid on the bed, burring his face in the pillow. “Oh baby, you even smell nice.”

Outside the room was a sound which startled Lance, more like, brought him back to his senses. He looked at the pillow and flashed back upon his words and creepy behaviour. He shivered and ran out immediately.

_End of flashback_

Even now Lance shivered at the mere thought of it. “Damn, that was some sick move. I need to keep my senses at bay.”

“What are you talking about?” Keith suddenly popped up on his screen and watched him with a confuse look on his face.

Lance screamed, pressing harder against his chair and pulled his legs to his chest in the process. “What the hell! Why are you suddenly showing up like that!”

“Ehm... You called me?”

He blinked at him, dumbfounded. “Ah, yeah, I did.” But for what again? Quick thinking, please! “Eh, do you have any idea where we should land? If I look at the signal Allura sent us it’s somewhere close to a cave. What if it’s a trap? I think one of us should go down first and give a sign if it’s clear for the other to join.”

“You’re right. I’ll check it out first and give you a sign if everything is alright.”

Lance nodded and with it Keith vanished in front of his eyes.

_Lance and Keith at enemy territory_

“It seems like they are planning something like Coran analysed,” Keith said, hiding behind a building and watching Zarkon’s soldiers bark commands at a lower ranked soldier – or so both assumed.

Lance stood right behind him and watched as an army was under training with strict instruction bellowed at them. “Hey, do you think this is enough information or should we sneak further in their head quarter?”

“No, I think this is enough. Let’s get back to our Lions before one of them notice us.”

“I agree.” Lance wrapped his arms around himself to comfort his shivering body. “I don’t want to be touched by them,” he said, the last words coming out in a higher tone. As he embraced himself he swung his behind left and right. “Oh, no! My maiden body will-“

“Would you stop already!” Keith hissed at him, glaring at the clown behind his shoulder. “You’re only pushing out luck. Come on, let’s get going.” With a last look at the training squads Keith took Lance’s wrist and pulled him to the direction their Lions were.

Lance’s façade immediately dropped when Keith held his wrist, a faint blush crept on his cheeks but he tried keep his unprepared heart race at bay. He turned around and checked up if any of their enemies followed before a grin spread on his lips and willingly followed his new guide. But what Lance took note off even if it was for a few seconds was how dark the sky was – and it certainly wasn’t because it was soon evening. He shrugged it off and simply enjoyed the touch of his love on his skin.

Back at the cave both took the same path from where they came from – so they thought – but one twist brought them to another one and they walked in a tight corridor which lead to another twist. Nowhere was the exit in sight. Keith started to get worried but Lance merely loved the time both shared together.

“...Lance.”

“Yeah, baby?” Totally in his own world, the poor boy.

Keith abruptly stopped, let go of his wrist which he was apparently still holding to, and turned around. “Baby?”

“What? Ah! I- ehm, meant to say Ba... by... lon...- Yes, Babylon!  This place reminds me of some creepy Babylon stories I read back on earth!” Lance laughed nervously, shrugging nonchalantly as if nothing was more obvious than the nonsense he just said.

“...Sure,” Keith said. Before he turned around he stared at Lance’s uneasy grin and shook his head. “We have other problems right now. I think we’re lost. I don’t know which way we came from.”

At this Lance sobered and was the one staring at Keith. “We’re lost?”

“Didn’t you notice by now? Yes, we are!”

Heck, how was he supposed to know when all he fantasised about was about them being somewhere cosy, in his arms and... This was getting serious! “Great, I didn’t plan to die of and malnutrition or be someone else’s food!” Lance looked around and flashed his torch to left and right. It was either left or right. “Shit...”

“Just my words. Our compass isn’t working and let’s not talk about the batteries of our torches.”

“Well, yeah. How about we use one torch at a time. Let’s not use both of them at the same time.”

Keith blinked. “That was the first time you said something logical.”

“Shut up!” Lance clapped Keith on his back and jerked his chin toward the right direction. “Let’s go.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, pretty impressed by his friend, and clicked his torch off before he followed Lance’s guide. “Guess he can be useful at times,” Keith mumbled under his nose. Though he knew very well how useful his friend always had been. Never doubting his skills the slightest. He smiled softly.

“Did you say something?”

“No, nothing.”

Both walked through some twisted pathways until their feet hurt and their stomach started to grumble. It must have been hours but there was no sign of their Lions yet. It was probably already night outside, perhaps the day light broke in but both of them lost the feeling for it. Lance glanced at Keith and he did the same, their exhaustion was clearly written on their faces. None said a word and just pushed forward.

Two possible pathways again.

“Ching!” Lance said, a hand balled. He was team left.

“Chang!” Keith said, a hand balled. He was team right.

“Chong!” Both screamed in moments adrenaline and their fists changed into a scissors from Keith. However, Lance was too lazy to be creative and kept his hands balled – a stone symbol.

An eyebrow raised smugly and he looked Keith with an victorious grin on his lips. “I won, again.”

“You only won because I’m too tired to put any more energy into this stupid game!” Keith crossed his arms and was super annoyed. It wasn’t because he was tired, he played sincerely, but he hated to admit who bad he was in the game.

Lance just laughed a dark villain laugh which echoed through the tunnels, walking to the left. It wasn’t much at least like this they could distract themselves from exhaustion and hunger. Suddenly Lance’s torch started to flicker, the first sign of his battery soon dying out. “Dammit,” he said, hitting the torch against his palm and bringing the light back to life. “Guess we soon need to use your torch. I think this one will die on us soon.”

“How come though? Nowadays batteries hold on for at least over a day but yours is about to die out just in a few hours.”

“Well...”

_Flashback_

Lance couldn’t sleep and turning left, middle, right, then back to middle and left didn’t help much. Instead it started to give him an headache. It was still way too early for him judging by the other still sleeping. Lance had snuck out to check up on the others through the small window to their room before he returned to his bed again. There he laid again on the bed and looking at the ceiling. If there was a clock he could swear he heard it ticking.

“Ugh, this is shit...” Lance turned to the right and saw his torch. His eyes suddenly shone with glint of life. He jumped up and took the torch, clicked on the button and go!

“DISCO, DISCO!” Lance whirled the torch over his head, to the side and then spun around himself. “DISCO, DISCO!”

_End of Flashback_

This continued for a few couple of days and during the night for a few hours. Lance forehead started to sweat abnormally. “Well, I think... I don’t have an answer for this...” He said carefully.

Keith massaged his forehead. This guy was getting to the better side of him. “We’ll lose your torch until it’s gone for good.”

_Crack._

“Eh, did you hear that just now?” Keith said, looking around cautiously as he slowed his steps until he came to a stop.

But Lance simply continued and waved a hand dismissively over his shoulder. “Nah, I hear nothing at all. Must be your imagination.”

Keith wasn’t convinced at all and turned around when he heard nothing, he sighed and thought it was just his exhaustion playing some tricks on him.

_Crack._

“I swear I heard something just now!” Keith said again.

However it was already too late and underneath their feet the ground gave away and they fell into the abyss. “NOOOO!!” Both screamed, reaching out their hands in reflex as if something was about appear in front of them to which they could hold on to.

In a mere few seconds they environment changed to water. They were under water! Bubbles streamed past they mouth in shock as they had no time to track the sudden change of events. Lance and Keith swam to the surface in an alarming speed.

First Lance, who gasped for sweet air, and then Keith right beside him. Both panted and looked around frantically, then Keith gazed up to see what truly happened. The cracking sound came from the ground. They must have fallen a few metres and this meant going up was impossible. “We should have been more careful.”

But when Keith turned around to find Lance he was already out of water and crawled back to the surface. Lance held out a hand and motioned him to follow. At first Keith was tempted to rebel against him and just swim away but Lance gave him an apologetic shrug with the tiniest smile on his lips. Seemed like he was feeling guilty – good for him. Keith took his hand and allowed Lance to pull him out of water.

“What will we do now?”

Suddenly a cold breeze hit them from the side and both tensed immediately, their teeth chattering. Lance and Keith ushered to the far end wall to protect their soaked body from the merciless cold wind.

“W- We cant... continue... to walk... like th-this,” Lance said between chattering teeth.

“I- I agree. Let’s... take a... break... until our clothes... dried.”

In an instant Lance couldn’t feel his trembling body, the cold and even the chattering stopped. Instead a radiant hit overwhelmed him. “You want us to strip?”

Keith already struggled himself out of his uniform. “Do you have any other good idea? We’ll freeze to death otherwise.”

“Alright!” Lance immediately chirped in and threw his uniform to the ground and was already stripped down to his boxers before Keith was. “Ready!” He added, but then another cold breeze stroke past his body and reminded him of the brutal reality. Lance embraced himself again.

“Ready for what?”

If you only knew, thought Lance in his head but simply shrugged at Keith instead. When Lance watched Keith just as terribly as Lance was, it was time for the brunet to make a decision, even if Keith could ridicule him for it. He inhaled sharply and spread his arms wide open. “Come.”

Keith stared at him incredulously, then blinked once. “Which part of your brain is frozen dead? You’re creeping me out, man! What are you doing?”

“We’re both cold and alone we would not survive. If we keep each other close we can heat up our body with our temperature. It’s proven study, I didn’t make it up.” Wow, for this moment Keith was surprised at him making another logical remark and even Lance was surprised. If it wasn’t for the moment Lance would have clapped his shoulder and told himself how great he is. “Anyway, you coming?”

Keith made a face, looked away and then back at Lance, wondering if we was serious about it. Even if his words made sense and they needed to stay alive – hugging? Something prickled in his stomach and he couldn’t make out what the cause was. Hunger, probably.

“I’m freeeeezing! Now come on, Keith. Hug me as if your life depends on it,” Lance said, wiggling his eyebrows at him with pursed lips.

“You can’t make this easier for me, right? Ughhh, whatever!” Keith charged at his arms all dramatically, pushing Lance off balance and almost making him stumble upon his own feet. “Don’t say a word.”

Lance held Keith closely to himself, his arms tightly around his soaked defined back. Yes, this was wonderful. As Keith instructed Lance hadn’t said a word but his legs started to throb from standing way too long. “Eh, how about we sit down? This will tire us out and help us any faster.”

Keith broke away from Lance’s embrace and gave him an annoyed glare but he silently agreed to Lance’s propose.

Without another word Lance sat down and luckily had a rock block the wind and softened the breezes. His puppy eyes looked to find Keith’s eyes again, telling him to join him again. Damn him for acting so cute. Keith settle down behind him with his back facing Lance’s chest. “Do what you must do,” said Keith.

“I will,” he whispered close to his ear and wrapped his arms around Keith.

“If you do something this disgusting again, I will kill you.” Even though he said it Keith still snuggled against Lance’s embrace, desperate for the warmth.

None said another word again and they simply waited out until they could move and feel much warmer. Until Keith felt Lance’s chin on his shoulder, his breath tickling his ear as his mouth was inches away from it. Keith’s heart thumped loudly against his ribcage and his cheeks burned bright red. “W- What are you doing!”

“I’m tired,” Lance mumbled softly, pulling Keith closer to his body. “And hungry.”

Keith narrowed his eyes and tried to look at Lance over his shoulder, then sighed loudly. “It’s been over a day now, I think. I’m sure the others are searching for us already.” Suddenly Keith shrug his shoulder on Lance’s chin was resting, causing Lance to groan his protest. “You still can’t use my shoulder as your pillow! Don’t fall asleep!”

“Please, Keith. Just for 10 minutes, alright?” Lance shifted again and this time his hand rested over Keith chest and unintentionally his fingers brushed over his nipple. Keith’s twitched underneath his touch and pressed his back harder against Lance’s chest. “Stop moving around, man.”

Lance was shifting again since Keith made Lance to lean back but he wanted Keith to carry some of his weight so he could rest on Keith. As Lance made Keith lean forward, finding his perfect position, he rubbed his cheek against Keith shoulder. “Yeah, just stay like this for a moment, will you?” But one thing didn’t stop, Lance was still subconsciously rubbing at Keith’s nipple and it stirred something within Keith, which he didn’t like to happen.

“Would you stop this!” Keith said, his voice hitching. He blushed at the way his voice sounded.

“Just shut up, Keith.” Lance wanted to rest for a few seconds. A little nap, nothing else.

Keith was frustrated and took hold of his hand. “Only when you stop!”

“Alright,” Lance whispered, not having the strength to keep his voice loud enough but enough for Keith to hear him. He intertwined their fingers and let them rest loosely on Keith’s lap.

Keith was about to protest again but this time he heard a soft snore of Lance, which made him sigh. Lance must have really been exhausted if he was able to fall asleep in a position like this. Their body temperature wasn’t too low and he could feel how warm their body was getting, so it wasn’t dangerous for Lance to fall asleep.

Lance’s snore made Keith sleepy and he felt how his eyelids started to fell heavier and heavier. Keith leant his head against Lance’s one and allowed himself to close his eyes. A little nap wouldn’t hurt them. Just for a few minutes.

By the time being – which had been a few hours and not minutes – both laid on their back as their uniforms as a blanket. Lance wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulder, resting his chin on his head. Keith used Lance’s chest as his pillow and wrapped a leg around his torso. From the view of his other comrades – who had found them by the time being – both had a wonderful time together.

“Who’s the one who wants to break it to them?” Hunk asked.

“Not me,” Pidge said, correcting her glasses. She looked at Shiro.

“Alright, alright. Let’s get out of here already before anything worse happens.” Shiro walked up to the two snuggling boys and crouched down. He tapped Lance’s shoulder and then Keith’s. “Hey guys, it’s time to wake up. We need to go.”

Lance was the first one to wake up, groggily wiping the sleep at his eyes off with his thumb and index. “...What the heck?” Shiro allowed Lance to proceed and form his thoughts, even puzzle them together until he yelled. “WHAT THE HECK!” He saw Keith rub his cheek against his chest and immediately rolled to the side, making Keith hit his face meet the ground with quiet a painful sound.

“Why you cling on me like that, man! You drooled on me! GROSS!” Lance wiped off his drool but was even more grossed out when it was on his hands and wiped it off on his boxers.

Nothing what the boy said was getting to Keith since he was busy rubbing the ache away from his chin. “Just wait until we’re out of here, I. Will. Kill. YOU!” When anger triggered him and adrenaline pushed through his veins Keith had jumped to his feet. “Screw it, I will do it right now!”

“Later, guys. How about we get out of here first?” Shiro butted in and both, Keith and Lance, looked at their leader, dumbfounded. Since when was he here? Keith looked behind him and saw Hunk and Pidge being with him too.

Since Keith and Lance’s confusion was clearly written on their faces Pidge chirped in. “We searched for you the whole day. “We searched a whole day for you. Since we didn’t get any signals or messages from you, we were worried something happened to you. Luckily I suggested we search through the tunnels first.” She had a feeling that they might have been lost, judging them by their characters.

“I bet you’re hungry,” Hunk said. “I’ll prepare something nice and warm once we return.”

When everyone agreed, Keith and Lance put their uniform on, which was dry again. Though both glared at each other several times.

_Several days later; in the meeting hall_

“We noticed another activity from Zarkon’s men. Since last mission was a success and we gained enough information through you, I want you to split up again and look into the details. I send out the signals and marked your maps. Those three planets, I want to know on what conditions they are before we plan to invade them. So, who’s teaming up with whom again?” Allura asked as she looked at the Paladins.

“Keith/Lance!”

“Hunk/Pidge!”

All four yelled out the person’s name they wanted to team up with. The rest of the group was startled by the sudden outburst. However the four Paladins...

Pidge had a faint blush on her cheeks and looked to the side. Hunk just coughed and tried to clear his throat.

Lance smirked smugly at Keith, who rolled his eyes in response and crossed his arms over his chest. Keith scoffed, only to cover a threatening smirk on his lips.

“Oh, okay...” No one wanted to group with Shiro. Even if he had planned to go solo by himself, seeing the others not wanting to pair with him kind of hurt him and he was almost pouting. Almost.

“Alright, time to start on our mission, then!”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a bonus chapter after this one. I'm actually writing because of my sister ushering me to write about her ships. This one is a soft romance chapter while the next one will get a warning. She wants lemon. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this one so far. I didn't check up my grammar since my sister begs me to continue with the next "bonus" chapter. So, sorry about it... Heh.
> 
> I would like to know how you like my story and would be happy to receive commands, a small insight of your opinion. 
> 
> Until then!


End file.
